Automated anti-zerg system
This page details what not to do to avoid getting locked by the automated anti-zerg system in Hell Rising. "Zerging" is a term of any act of cooperation between characters in-game that are operated by the same player (identified by using an identical IP address) towards a shared and identical goal. In other words, it is when a player simultaneously uses two characters as a means to gain an unfair advantage over other players and groups, leading to an unbalanced and abusive gameplay. "Alt" is short for "alternate character", a character different from the mainly used one that is operated by the same player. The anti-zerg system is a means to solve zerging in the game. If any characters and alts operated by the same player are caught in a certain scenario that misuses gameplay, both accounts will face a penalty, usually a temporary account lock. The system is constrained by both proximity and time factors, so as long as players keep their character and alts apart as outlined in Mo's suburb rule, they will be fine. How to get locked What gets you locked? For these situations, imagine you are player A and you control two characters called "Silencio" and "Mo" whom both reside in "Twilight" town. Personal Attacks If both Silencio and Mo attack the same character within a certain timespan and within a certain block radius, both are locked immediately. * This is a clear example of using the superior force of two characters against one other. But what if the target moves? * If there is enough distance between the next encounter by another of your characters and the target, then the attack will not count as a zerg and you will not be locked. Thus if Mo attacks Noob1 and Noob1 flees to another suburb somewhere, where Silencio encounters him, then Silencio is free to attack him without having to fear automated locking. This is the radius factor. (See also Mo's suburb rule.) But what if both me (dayshift) and my co-worker (nightshift) share an IP and his character stumbles on the same target at the same location? * As long as there has enough time passed it will not count as a zerg, now while this time is short for personal encounters, it's very long for attacks on the same tile so it's best not to even try. Characters really must not share knowledge. Group Attacks If both Silencio and Mo attack characters of the same group within a certain timespan and within a certain block radius, both get locked, immediately. * Creating an army of alts to wipe out a group in their general HQ environments will not fly, so even if they don't all hide on the exact same tile, it will get you locked. Tile Attacks If both Silencio and Mo attack any character on the same tile within a certain timespan, both are locked immediately. * Same as the group attacks case: creating and using alts to wipe out everyone gathered on a tile, regardless of affiliation, is not done. Attack Special Cases If Silencio attacks on a tile where Mo has attacked or build a barricade: both are locked immediately. * Using 1 alt to tear down or build up cades and the other one to attack (beit invaders or residents), is not done. * Multi-buildings (e.g. mall, fort) count as a whole, so if you attack a multi-building from one tile, don't expect to be able to use an alt on the other three. If Silencio attacks a character on the same tile where Mo previously had found them by searching: both are locked immediately. * Using one alt to search the map and another to just hunt down those found, is not done. If Silencio attacks and kills Mo and Silencio is a vampire: Silencio's kill count gets reset. * To counter Blood Lust farming: no other players are harmed by these actions so this doesn't cause a lock. Personal Healing If both Silencio and Mo heal the same character (or themselves) within a certain timespan and within a certain block radius, both are locked immediately. * Don't use your alts to heal each other and don't use your alts to heal the same character to beef them up Group Healing If both Silencio and Mo heal characters of the same group within a certain timespan and within a certain block radius, both are locked immediately. * As above: creating an army of alts to make sure your group will be at full health before raiding is not permissible. Barricade Enforcing If both Silencio and Mo reinforce/build the same barricade: both are locked immediately. * It would be unfair to have an army of zergs built or break down a barricade. Barricade Attacking If both Silencio and Mo attack the same barricade: both are locked immediately. * As above. Can I check if people are zerging? Yes, you can. Simply click on their profile link and scroll down. You'll see a list of their zerg offenses at the bottom if any exist. That means everybody will know char YYY is my alt?! Yes, so suck it up. If you had followed Mo's suburb rule, you wouldn't have been locked. I'm locked, now what? Now you'll just have to wait. The system automatically unlocks locked characters in a random fashion every 15 minutes so your lock time might be < 15 minutes but it might also be longer. Your characters will get unlocked eventually, though not necessarily at the same time. Please keep in mind that the more infractions you collect with a character the lower its chances to get unlocked. (first time offenders have the highest chance to be unlocked but it always goes downhill from there) Moral of the story: don't stub your toes on the same stone twice! Category:Lexicon